


Don't Look At Me That Way

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft pays Molly to spy on Sherlock for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look At Me That Way

It is ridiculously easy for Mycroft to convince Molly to spy on Sherlock for him. He just has to drop a couple of words about being worried for his younger brother, who never did learn how to get along with people. The sad part is that everything Mycroft tells her is true.

The sadder part is that Sherlock never even notices. His ego is large enough to believe that Molly can still have a hopeless crush on her after everything he says to her. Mycroft has to admit that Molly's blog, her idea, is a nice touch.

"And how is my brother?" Mycroft asks at their weekly meeting.

"Still a prat," Molly says. Mycroft can see the effort it takes her to resist peering curiously at the surroundings. It makes no difference to him whether she restrains herself or not; they both know that it'll be a different meeting place next week.

"Then John hasn't mellowed him?"

Molly snorts. "John has only mellowed him towards John."

"Interesting."

"Yes, your brother's finally made a friend. It's fascinating." Molly's tone goes beyond dry and into parched.

"And is he eating some, do you think?" Mycroft asks.

"He hasn't lost any more weight."

Mycroft frowns. "He better not have. He doesn't have any more weight to lose." He takes a moment to think if there are any other questions Molly could answer, but he can't think of any. He removes the check for her from his pocket.

"Look, you're sure he's never actually going to respond to my advances, right?"

"Sherlock?" Mycroft sniffs. "Scotland will go Tory before that happens."

"Good."

Mycroft wonders what Molly is planning now, wonders if she knows that she and Sherlock would get on so much better if she stopped pretending to adore him. He wonders if it matters to her. "Same time next week?" he offers.

She nods.

"I'll send someone to pick you up."

"Of course you will."

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
